


Dragon Fire

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 15</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://meepalicious.livejournal.com/">Meepalicious</a>: Once Upon a Time, Aurora/Mulan, "Dragon fire"</p>
<p>* This is a sequel to Day 13's drabble, Transfixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meepalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepalicious/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Mulan froze as Aurora’s lips pressed against hers, electricity coursing through her like dragon fire, catching her off guard so that it took her several seconds to process what was happening. 

Aurora pulled away, her face crestfallen. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--” 

Mulan blinked, regaining her senses. Immediately she grasped Aurora’s arm, pulling her back towards her. “No. It’s all right.” Mulan placed her palm against Aurora’s cheek. “I was afraid I’d lost you forever.” 

Aurora smiled, relaxing. “You saved me. You returned my heart.” 

“You’ve stolen mine.” With that, Mulan closed the distance remaining between them to kiss Aurora properly.


End file.
